


О чистоте зеркал

by kittymara



Category: RPS, Russian writers - Fandom
Genre: Gen, General, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зеркало было заплевано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чистоте зеркал

Зеркало было заплевано. Загажено. Обосрано мухами и унижено сальными взглядами. В нем никто не отражался уже тысячу лет.  
— Почему? Как же так получилось? — вскричал Александр Иванович Герцен и схватился за голову, покрытую благородными сединами. — Кто и как, то есть кто? Кто виноват, а?  
Зеркало скорбно молчало и даже не отмахивалось от мух.  
— Да! Точно! Гениально! Кто виноват? О, я напишу кто! Все, все узнают! — заявил Александр Иванович Герцен, уселся за бюро, обмакнул перо в чернила и принялся писать роман в двух частях.

Прошло еще двадцать лет.

Зеркало было заплевано. Загажено. Обосрано мухами и унижено сальными взглядами. В нем никто не отражался уже тысячу двадцать лет.  
— Так... Неужели никаких подвижек? Ай-ай-ай, — покачал головой Николай Гаврилович Чернышевский и поправил очки. — Что же делать?  
Зеркало снова молчало. Мухи весело жужжали и шумно справляли свадьбы.  
— Нда. Молчим? Придется писать, что делать.  
Николай Гаврилович Чернышевский заточил перо, вооружился вдохновением и принялся писать роман.

А зеркало грустно молчало и надеялось, что в комнату когда-нибудь зайдет женщина.


End file.
